


Ancient

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: Inktober52 2021 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: Merlin and Arthur argue about the shopping.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Inktober52 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095656
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Ancient

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is rubbish, just a little drabble that I wrote for inktober52. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

1,500 years was a long time. He had been involved in more scrapes than he'd care to mention, met a wide variety of people, and travelled around the world three times. But Merlin had never felt more at peace than here, in his little cottage by the edge of the water, reading a mythology book. It was funny to see how real events became twisted and exaggerated, until there was barely a grain of truth left in them. 

Flicking through this particular copy of King Arthur, Merlin looked up as a sports car pulled up. It was bright red, extremely flash, and Merlin rolled his eyes every time he saw it. 

Of course, Arthur loved it. 

"Got the shopping," Arthur yelled as he clambered out of the driving seat, shutting the door with more force than was really needed. He opened the boot and stared pointedly at Merlin. 

"Are you going to help your king or not?"  
"Not." Merlin replied, returning his gaze to his book, although not reading any of the words.  
" _Mer_ lin, I have been back a year now, I think I deserve some help with the chores." 

Merlin scoffed.  
"You couldn't use the microwave for three months! You called the bookshop's number because you were hungry!"  
"Hey!" Arthur yelled, abandoning the grocery bags on the grass and poking a finger near Merlin's face. "It's not my fault that SOMEBODY didn't tell me how to use YouTube." 

Merlin shook his head fondly, placed his book down on his chair, and pushed the front door open. He gestured for Arthur to enter.  
"You're insufferable." He grumbled. Merlin smirked.  
"But you love me anyway." 

Both men froze. Shit, Merlin thought, he hadn't meant for that to slip out! He eyed Arthur cautiously. The shopping fell to the floor with a thump (a tiny part of Merlin's brain sincerely hoped there were no eggs in the bags), and Arthur's eyes widened. 

"I... sorry, I don't know what came over me.. I..." 

Merlin was cut off when a soft hand came to rest of his cheek. Arthur had moved closer, but still leaving some distance between them, an escape route if Merlin should so choose. 

"Merlin, is it okay if I kiss you?" Arthur breathed out slowly. Merlin nodded slightly, heart thumping at the first brush of lips. 

The shopping was abandoned, neither of them remembering about it until much later that evening. But, Merlin thought, his head resting on Arthur's chest, he had waited a very long time for this. Some melted ice cream was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
